


隐喻

by aleksia



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksia/pseuds/aleksia
Summary: 若宫润一是誉狮子雄遇到过的最有趣、最完美，同时也是最好开的锁……
Relationships: 狮润, 誉若
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	隐喻

* * *

若宫润一蹲在灰田教练办公室的门口撬锁，用的是誉狮子雄右手中指上套着的所谓“没有这东西开不了的锁的”软铁丝。

他蹲了一会儿没能打开，站起来的时候腰有点疼，两胯的肌肉也不太好。

罪魁祸首不是缺乏锻炼，而是昨晚在一场理应只需要动脑以及动手的教学中运动过度所导致的。

* * *

“若宫酱，”誉的手从腋下穿过，轻轻覆在若宫的手背上，“手怎么停了？”他朝同居人的耳朵吹了口气，胸膛向前紧贴住同居人真空套了件黑色毛衣的后背，“这样当然开不了锁。”

若宫润一叉开腿坐在犯罪顾问腿上，他没穿裤子——是“自愿”被男朋友脱掉的——胯下的阴茎兴奋地立得笔直，藏在臀瓣里的小穴还紧紧吸着他男朋友的大家伙。

原本绕成圈套在誉狮子雄手指上的软铁丝被原精神科医生颤抖的手指捏成奇形怪状，他被连续顶到了好几记前列腺，甜腻的呻吟抢在不满的埋怨前冲了出来。

“……唔嗯，你别动，嗯啊，我就能……”若宫仿佛溺水了，声带共振出的音节断断续续，“我就能……呀啊——！”

高潮重重地晃了他一把，力度强到一直攥在手里的锁芯连带着软铁丝一齐落到了地上。

若宫酱平时说话声音挺低的，那种时候的叫声调子格外高呢——誉狮子雄曾经如此一本正经地在江藤与小暮面前对若宫润一发表性骚扰言论。

江藤作为硬核的昭和年代生人，对黄段子毫无波动只是感叹地表示“狮子雄也是男人啊”，接着抬头抿了口受到性骚扰言论被害者亲手泡的咖啡。

小暮就不一样了，她皱着眉头瞪了眼面前两个男人，再换上“妇女之友”的关怀眼神看向若宫，无声鼓励他进行反抗、不要屈服于誉狮子雄的“淫威”——但性骚扰归性骚扰，誉狮子雄说的是实话，有录音为证。

若宫润一明明是那个要学习如何撬锁的人，现在反倒成了一把锁，被同居人身上火热又坚挺的“钥匙”给捅得“嘎啦”作响。

撇去一切羞耻之心老实说，若宫很喜欢和誉狮子雄做爱，这个男人似乎是万能的，每次都能把他肏到前边的阴茎不停流水、后边的肉道高潮迭起。

他是一把锁舌松了的破锁，而誉狮子雄就是卡在里边鼓捣个没完的钥匙。

“若宫酱被插多了所以不知道怎么去插锁对么？”誉狮子雄在若宫润一耳边低语了句，“这可不行啊，不称职的助手先生。”

若宫想争一口气把锁捡回来撬开再扔到誉脸上打犯罪顾问的脸，然而这会儿他根本就弯不下腰，除了顺应欲望与身体的本能上下迎合男人的性器摆腰之外什么都无法阻止他享受性爱的欢愉。

“……！”

他们不一定戴套，不戴的时候居多，有时是情难自禁、有时是不想多一笔开销。

这天他们“恰好”又没戴，乳白色粘腻的体液直直射进了若宫的肠壁，刺得他浑身一哆嗦，下边硬得发疼又可怜巴巴没人顾得上去撸几把的器官也同时渗出了黏糊糊的精液。

誉释放完没有要拔出去的意思，他的双手又从若宫的毛衣下摸进去，目标明确直指同居人胸前两颗在高潮中已然挺起的肉粒。

“哇啊！”

若宫瑟缩着要躲，可惜他被阴茎钉在男人身上，这么一动，射精后略有疲软但热度与质量依旧的大家伙竟然顺势又往肉道的深处滑了一段。

“若宫酱，这就是你开不了锁的原因。”誉的指腹拨弄怀里那人挺立到发硬的乳头，嘴上淡定地继续传授撬锁诀窍，“新手找锁舌要花一会儿时间，你太缺乏耐心凭感觉下手容易插错地方。”

“所以你要学会上下左右地慢慢摸索，”犯罪顾问一双大手揉捏起前医生不算发达的胸脯——他看着娇喘个不停、在自己怀里化成一滩水的同居人，便宜又卖乖地调侃道：“就跟做爱一样，要是我没找对地方就开始顶，若宫酱也不会这么舒服吧？”

若宫听不进誉老师的“谆谆教导”，却对后者Low C音阶一般性感的嗓音起了奇怪的反应，他的下腹里某个地方抽搐几下后泛出了强烈的酥麻，像急不可耐的求欢暗示。

“……那就，唔嗯……给我做个示范。”好医生下意识地捂住自己的肚子，并未意识到里边早已填满了身后那个男人两次射精的精液量，“狮子雄……来把我打开吧？”

* * *

“开锁没学会，誉狮子雄躺在沙发上，听着若宫在浴室里一阵噼啦啪啦后，眼皮也不睁开、波澜不惊地发表虎狼之词，“勾引人的本事倒是长进了不少。”

若宫从浴室出来听了个正着，他托着腰，脚步蹒跚，整个人像被一把可怕的钥匙捅坏以至于再也合不上的锁。

他以为自己幻听了，先是愣了一会儿，随后头一转，将誉狮子雄盘踞的沙发设为了目的地。

“你刚刚说什么？”昨晚叫得太厉害，若宫这会儿声音有点哑，毫无气势，他心虚地清了清嗓子，“喂！别装睡。”

誉狮子雄装死了十几秒，才睁开眼睛拿过茶几上摆着的手机晃了晃。

“昨晚的若宫酱说了什么，这东西录得一清二楚。”这男人明晃晃地暗示完“我录了我们的‘开锁’课程”后，动作神速地把手机踹进兜里，紧接着跟逃亡似的从沙发上跳起来快步冲到玄关，“篮球比赛要开始了，若宫酱，今天还有撬锁的活儿要做呢。”

要不是若宫没有扔东西的力气，他铁定会抓过茶几上还有小半杯咖啡的深色马克杯朝誉狮子雄狠狠地砸过去。

-**完**-

锁和钥匙是有性隐喻的，比较著名的可以参考格林童话蓝胡子x


End file.
